


Distracted

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: By what, or should I say who?





	Distracted

Our tale starts shortly after Cormac McLaggen and The Grey Lady's first meeting. Cormac is sitting, staring into space in History of Magic, his friend Katie Bell is trying to get his attention.

Katie nudged him with her elbow and muttered, "Cormac."

Cormac turned to her and asked in a lowered voice, "What?"

Katie smirked. "What's up with you?"

Cormac reassured her, "Nothing."

Katie laughed. "Really, then; what has you so distracted?"

Cormac said, "A girl, well; a ghost really."

Katie inquired, "Which ghost?"

Cormac smiled. "The Grey Lady."

Katie chuckled. "The sad, moping Grey Lady."

Cormac scowled. "She's more than that, Kate. She's smart, funny and the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Katie beamed, "Sounds like you really like her, Mac."

Cormac grinned. "I do."


End file.
